A fracture indicates a state in which a bone is partially or completely broken due to an external force. The fracture may occur in a bone inside a body, for example, the femur or the ulna and additionally a flat bone and cranial bones.
A surgery is performed on a fracture area described above as follows.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a state in which a bone (femur) 1 on which a fracture surgery is performed is delay-conglutinated and not conglutinated.
Referring to FIG. 1, in treatment for fracture, a fracture end is adhered to a regular position thereof and immovably fixed until synostosis of both sides is recovered.
When a fracture occurs in an area of a long bone to which a strong muscle is attached, it is not easy to adhere and fix fractured bones to each other. Accordingly, various methods have been conceived and studied for a long time.
Put simply, even when a splint is attached and externally fixes them, the fractured end is generally twisted. Also, it is impossible to expect complete fixing. Accordingly, during the surgery, as shown in the drawing, a method in which a shaft 10 made of a metal material is put thereon and fixed thereto using screws 20 is generally used.
However, cases in which a synostosis stops progressing and a false joint is formed, non-conglutination maintains in a state in which fibrous conglutination is formed, or conglutination is progressing but consumes a longer time than a normal conglutination time occur in about 10% of patients after fracture surgery.
In this case, in a typical treatment for delayed conglutination and non-conglutination, flesh of a fracture area which has a problem is largely cut to expose a bone and the exposed bone is intentionally wounded to induce forming a callus.
However, since the surgery is performed while the bone of the fracture area of delayed conglutination and non-conglutination is completely exposed in the treatment described above, an incision necessary for the surgery is large and thus a surgical time would be increased and bleeding of a patient would be increased as well.
Also, since the surgery is performed while the bone of the fracture area is completely exposed, the recovery is slow.